Life After Gleeclub
by Darlex
Summary: Klaine fluff. The boys graduate and their romance develops over summer until they move to New York. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Graduation

June 2012, the Glee kids graduated from university. Kurt regarded himself in his full-length bedroom mirror. The tacky graduation gown – bright red with a white-trimmed collar for McKinley's school colours – hung loosely over his tall, lean frame, and the matching cap did nothing for his pale complexion. He sighed. _This is going to be a long day, _he thought_, might as well get it over and done with.  
><em>Burt Hummel knocked briefly on his son's bedroom door before peeking his head in. He looked around the room until he spied Kurt, a wide grin on his round face.  
>"Hey there sport. Ready to graduate?"<br>Kurt glanced at his dad, then back at his reflection with disdain. "I look like a tomato. These grad robes are so gaudy I'm surprised they haven't been banned."  
>Burt chuckled. "Kurt, you look fine. Everybody else will be dressed the exact same anyways. Besides its more about the tradition than the..uh-" he stopped for a moment, struggling for a term only Kurt would use. "the style..appeal.." he looked uncomfortable using words relevant to fashion. Kurt smirked.<br>"Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Where's Finn?" he asked, walking past his father to the door.  
>"He's downstairs getting attacked by Carol and her camera." He answered. "Watch out, she'll probably want to pounce on you next."<br>Kurt giggled under his breath, making his way down the stairs. Carol, his stepmother, was beaming behind a digital camera pointed at a rather awkward looking Finn.  
>"C'mon Finn, do a crazy pose! Ooh, I know! Pretend you're about to throw your cap in the air like you've already graduated!" she encouraged him. He threw Kurt a pleading look, who let out a chuckle under his breath. Carol turned around, her already brilliant smile lighting up even more. "Kurt! Go stand beside your brother! I want to take some pictures of my boys!" Kurt let out a small sigh, but obligingly took his place beside Finn for the next barrage of photos.<p>

Nearly an hour later, Kurt, Finn, and parents arrived at the high school. Half the graduating class was milling about, dressed as predicted by Burt in matching bright red robes. Finn immediately jumped out to find Rachel and the Glee kids, while Kurt took his time joining the throng of graduates. The person he wanted to see wouldn't be here anyways.  
>"You're the only person I know who can still look fabulous while wearing one of those gowns." Came a familiar voice from behind him. Kurt spun around, a huge grin on his face.<br>"Blaine! What are you doing here?"  
>"I came to give my congratulations and watch my boyfriend graduate," Blaine chuckled, "isn't that permissible?"<br>Kurt smiled back, about to give a witty response, when a high-pitched squeal drew his attention.  
>"Kurt! Congrats on graduating!" said a very over-excited Rachel Berry. Behind her Mercedes and Tina enthusiastically wished him the same.<br>"Thanks, you too, I-"he said, but was cut off again.  
>"Come ON, let's go get some photos together!" Rachel grabbed his arm and made to pull him away. Kurt looked at Blaine, unsure of who to go with.<br>"Don't worry, I'll catch up with you after the ceremony," Blaine said, leaning in, "I wanna get some pictures with you too." He winked, then quickly pecked him on the cheek.  
>"O-okay. I'll see you soon."Kurt replied, turning red at the public display of affection. He let himself be tugged through the crowd of students.<p>

The ceremony lasted a good hour, with nearly three hundred students going up on stage to receive their diploma. Finn towered over their principle in his picture, and Kurt posed subtly in his. Just a bit. The students threw their caps into the air, Kurt keeping a close eye on his as to not grab someone else's and accidentally obtain head lice. He began making his way towards the choir room to say one last goodbye when someone tapped his shoulder.  
>"Hey there, handsome."<br>Kurt turned and grinned widely at his boyfriend. "We did it. We got through high school alive."  
>Blaine smirked back. "Now the real adventure begins."<br>"In New York!" exclaimed Kurt.  
>Blaine's smirk grew into a smile, and he stared at Kurt. He loved how cute it was when Kurt got excited. He leaned his face towards Kurt, angling his head, and let the moment hang there. Kurt let out a little gasp of surprise, but got impatient, and soon pressed his lips against Blaine's, cupping his cheek with his hand. Blaine kissed him back immediately, twisting his fingers in the back of Kurt's hair. He moved his lips against the other boy's, but soon stepped back before the kiss deepened too much.<br>"Come on, your parents are waiting, and I still want to take some photos of you" he said with a goofy smile. Kurt nodded, a bit flustered at the kiss. "Okay, let's go."

This was just a starter chapter. I needed to get the graduation out of the way so I could get started on their summer romance. What do you think? Should I go into summer details or head straight to life in New York? Ext chapters will be longer, I promise. Please R & R!  
>I don't own Glee or any of its characters, although like every other Gleek in the world, I desperately wish I did -,.-<p> 


	2. Poolside

Kurt leaned back in his lawn chair and sighed with contentment. The sun turned the colour of the insides of his eyelids red, even with his designer sunglasses on. He could feel his skin warming under the pulsing hot rays, but the smell of his coconut-lime sunscreen reassured him he had nothing to fear but getting a nice brown tan.

It was the first day of summer, and Kurt was currently stretched out on an adjustable lawn chair in the vast backyard of the Anderson household. Beside him, the large blue pool glistened, but he felt no desire to jump in and cool off. He was far too comfortable.  
>Blaine's family was moderately wealthy, enough to send their eldest son to the expensive private school Dalton Academy, as well as own a spacious, well-kept mansion complete with an outdoor pool, home gym, and Jacuzzi. The first time Kurt had visited the house he was more impressed by the stylish furnishings of the room than of its size. Blaine's family was the best kind of rich – fashionable and loaded but completely modest about it. He had a younger sister and brother, but they attended private schools that continued over summer in another region and didn't live at home. His parents also both worked full-time, leaving the house empty most of the time except for Blaine (and more recently, Kurt). Today was no exception, so the boys decided to take advantage of the pool.<br>Blaine was inside fixing himself and Kurt some iced lemonade. It was just past lunch, the hottest time of the day, and he knew it wouldn't be long before they finally went swimming. He had to admit, he was sort of looking forward to seeing Kurt shirtless – he'd been wearing a light cotton button up since he arrived. _I hope he's not uncomfortable being in just our bathing suits... _he thought offhandedly to himself, but quickly brushed away the thought. Kurt may be self-conscious about some things, but his body was definitely not one of them.

Having finished making the drinks, Blaine made his way to the backward, a glass in each hand. He came around the corner towards the pool area and stopped, his eyes widening at what he saw.  
>Kurt, seeming to have finally felt the full heat of the sun, was stripping off his white, three-quarter sleeve shirt, pulling it still-buttoned over his head rather than unbutton it the slow way. The motion left his hair a bit dishevelled, and his face and chest were glistening with a thin layer of sweat. His torso and arms were quite defined with muscle, and were an even shade of peach. No farmer's tan evident of course. His stomach seemed trim but subtle abs were made apparent while he was straining to take his shirt off a moment before. He had small, pink nipples on a slightly sculpted chest, which was rose briefly as he inhaled a large breath of air and let it out slowly.<br>Blaine gulped, realizing his mouth had been hanging open (and practically drooling) at the sight of Kurt half-naked. He cleared his throat, making sure his voice still worked, and walked over to Kurt's chair.

"Your drink, sir." He said playfully, handing him one of the lemonades with a small bow.  
>"Is it iced?" Kurt asked, accepting it with both hands.<br>"But of course." Blaine replied, taking a seat in the chair beside him.  
>"Oh perfect, I'm sweltering." Kurt took a small sip, before gulping down half the glass.<br>The other boy chuckled, sipping his unhurriedly. "Thirsty, are we?" Kurt stopped drinking, flushing at his manners, and wiped his mouth with his finger as he set down the drink. "I guess I didn't realize it until I started drinking."  
>Blaine smiled. "Yeah, it's gotten really hot out. Wanna go for a dip?" Not waiting for an answer, he put down his own drink and jumped up, throwing his own shirt on the chair and ran towards the pool. Kurt, having no choice but to follow, quickly (but gently) set down his designer shades and ran up to the edge of the pool. He stopped there, his toes dangling over the ledge.<br>"Coming in or what?" Blaine asked, surfacing from his cannon ball. Kurt looked unsure, pondering something.  
>"Is it cold?" he said.<br>"Nah, it's great. The sun warmed it up."  
>He didn't seem to be buying it. "Aw c'mon Kurt, don't make me come up there and force you in." Blaine threatened. He moved towards the other boy, a coy smirk on his face.<br>"You wouldn't dare."Kurt watched him warily.  
>"Oh, wouldn't I?" he waded closer.<br>"No, because if you did I would have to stop speaking to you for a week." Kurt looked nervous, despite his flimsy threat.  
>" Perhaps I can live without. At least for a week."<br>Kurt looked hurt. "Really?" he asked.  
>Blaine's smile broadened. "I bet I could find something else for your mouth to do, since it won't be speaking."<br>Kurt didn't seem to be getting the flirtatious nature of Blaine's taunts. Ah, he was so innocent.  
>Blaine moved in closer, less than two feet away from the edge of the pool. He was getting a kick out of this. He wouldn't actually throw Kurt into the water against his will.. at least he hadn't planning to.<br>"I think your bluffing." Announced the fair-haired teen, putting his hands on his hips.  
>"You do, eh?" Blaine got to the wall of the pool, standing just below Kurt. He looked up at him, seeing every inch of his fine-muscled body.<br>"Then I'll just have to prove to you I'm not."

Suddenly, he sprang out of the water, heaving himself over the side. He sprung on Kurt, who let out an adorable squeal, and swept him up so that he was holding him wedding style.  
>"Still think I'm bluffing?" he asked, his tone casual but his face beaming. Kurt's eyes were wide with shock as he met the playful gaze of his boyfriend. He opened his mouth and closed it multiple times, trying to come up with a witty response.<br>Blaine watched his mouth, at first to wait for a reply but soon forgetting and simply staring at it. Kurt's lips were perfect, pink and smooth and firm. Without realizing it, Blaine was licking his own lips, thinking about how badly he wanted to crush Kurt's with his own and slide his tongue along them and-  
>"Blaine?"<br>"Uh..what? Sorry?" he blinked rapidly, focusing again on the fair-skinned boy he still held in his arms – which were starting to cramp a little.  
>"Not that this isn't er, romantic and all, but weren't you threatening to throw me in against my own will?" Kurt asked, moving his shoulders uncomfortably. Oh. Right. He set him down on the concrete.<br>"Sorry, umm yeah.. why don't we just jump in together? It's really not that cold, I promise." He replied, flushing bright red. _What am I doing? _He thought_, _embarrassed at himself.

Kurt grabbed his hand, now standing beside him with his toes again curled over the pool ledge.  
>"On the count of three?"<br>Blaine nodded, smiling again but timidly. "One," he started.  
>"Two."<br>"Three!" They threw themselves into the air, hands clasped, and splashed into the refreshing water.  
>"Ack! Blaine you liar, you said it wasn't cold!"<br>Blaine laughed. "I bluffed."

-  
><strong>Hey! Thanks for the views and comments on the first chapter, I know it was really short. This one is longer, but I promise the next one will have more fluff! Please R &amp; R, and once again, I don't own Glee or its characters. More chapters coming soon!<strong>


End file.
